KPAR-TV
KPAR-TV is the Paramount Television Network owned-and-operated station that serves the Los Angeles, CA area. It broadcasts on channel 61 and is owned by . KPAR is available on DirectTV for viewers where a Paramount Television Network affiliate is unavaliable. Ownership History *1963-1981: Gene Autry *1981-1989: Gulf+Western Broadcasting * 1989-1995: Paramount Communications Broadcasting * 1995-2006: Paramount/Viacom Broadcasting * 2006-2019: Viacom (Viacom Media Networks) * 2019-present: ViacomCBS News/Station Presenation Current On-Air Staff Chris Powell - News Director *Melanie Copeland - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Edgar Mann - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Dustin Price - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 11 *Myra Hoffman - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 11 *Alex Reid - anchor; weekend mornings *Leslie Estrada - anchor; weekend mornings *Kristi Collins - anchor; weekend evenings *Nick Benson - anchor; weekend evenings Paramount 61 Weather *Tracy Hogue - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *Randy Kelly - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 11 *Travis Sharp - meteorologist; weekend evenings *Gretchen Reeves - meteorologist; weekend mornings Paramount 61 Sports *Anthony Carr - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Crystal Bailey - sports anchor; weekend evenings Paramount 61 Reporters *Stacey Castillo - multi-media journalist *Nicole King - multi-media journalist *Ben Hale - multi-media journalist *April Nelson - multi-media journalist *Carlos Reynolds - multi-media journalist *Kyle Edelman - multi-media journalist Newscast Titles * Channel 61 News (1963-1981) * Paramount 61 News (1981-present) Station Slogans * "Your Color Station" (1963-May 1981) * "Paramount 61. The New Network." (May-September 1981) * "Paramount 61. We're Coming to You" (September 1981-1982) * "Paramount 61. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) * "Paramount 61. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) * "Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount 61." (1984-1985) * "We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 61." (1985-1986) * "Paramount 61. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) * "Paramount 61. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) * "Paramount 61. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) * "See the Best on Paramount 61" (1989-1990) * "Paramount 61. Southern California's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) * "We're the Best Network in Southern California. Paramount 61" (1991-1992) * "Paramount 61. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) * "Southern California Turns to Us! We are Paramount 61!" (1993-1994) * "Paramount 61. All the Best." (1994-1995) * "Paramount 61. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) * "Entertainment is Paramount 61!" (1996-1997) * "You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 61!" (1997-1998) * "You and Paramount 61. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) * "Paramount 61. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) * "Southern Californians Trust Paramount 61." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) * "Paramount 61. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) * "Paramount 61. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) * "Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 61!" (2003-2004) * "You and Me and Paramount 61." (2004-2005) * "Paramount 61 is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) * "Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 61." (2006-2007) * "Paramount 61. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) * "Paramount 61. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) * "Paramount 61. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) * "You Can See it All on Paramount 61." (2010-January 2011) * "Paramount 61. 48 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) * "That Special Feeling is on Paramount 61." (2011-2012) * "Paramount 61. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) * "Paramount 61. It's All Right Here in Southern California." (2013-2014) * "Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Southern California." (2014-2015) * "Something's Happening on Paramount 61!" (2015-2016) * "You've Got A Friend on Paramount 61." (2016-2017) * "Paramount 61. Share the Feeling!" (2017-2018) * "Come Home to The Best, only on Paramount 61!" (2018-2019) * "Your Spirit Awaits You on Paramount 61." (2019-present) Category:Channel 61 Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Paramount Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1963 Category:Viacom Category:Former independent stations Category:ViacomCBS